Hand Me Down
by TurtSquigg
Summary: I took a deep breath and then peaked up at Edward, his eyes were trained on my face, waiting for my reaction to his gift, his eyes shown with excitement. I glanced back at the small burgundy colored box in my hands and lifted the lid off slowly.


Hellooo there, this is post BD so they haven't gotten married yet and all that good stuff, I'd say, probably takes place durring Eclipse and it is a one-shot.

I parked my old truck at the end of his driveway. Taking the keys out of the ignition toying with them in my hand. I turned to face Edward, I was slightly cautious as to why he insisted that I drive this time. Sure I wasn't complaining but he only did this when something was up. Something I was sure that I wasn't going to enjoy. Before I could even register what was going on he was at my side of the car opening the door for me. It took me a minute before the shock left and I was able to move out my truck mumbling a thanks blushing. Edward only chuckled and smiled his crooked smile, looking, like a god even in the dim lighting of sundown.

He took my hand and leading me up the front steps to his house and into his spacious front room before he kissed me lightly on the cheek then tenderly on the lips. My eyes closing on reflex, to his heart-stopping kiss. Edward slowly pulled away from my lips sighing, acting like it had the same effect on him as it does to me. I opened my eyes again and took a glancing around. Where _was_ everyone? Edward noticed my puzzled look.

"Bella, not to worry they just went on a little hunting trip." He replied smirking. "Emmett was saying something about grizzly bears and just _had_ to drag the rest of the family along. They should be back before we know it." His hand snaking behind my back.

I took a quick look around again. Something wasn't right I could _feel_ it. Where was Alice? The last time I saw her she had a vision and rushed off without saying anything. That was _weeks_ ago. Plus, she was never away that long even when hunting, or she never was before. But now… She had to be up to something and if I know Alice it wasn't anything good.

I took a peek at Edward from the corner of my eye to see his face. His eyes were locked on my face, a slight smile on his lips and his eyes were laughing while waiting for my reaction. I glared up at him.

"You know something and your not telling me. I accused. Alice didn't go hunting with the rest of your family did she? I haven't seen her in weeks Edward. Weeks."

I looked back up at him expecting an answer only to see his beautiful eyes grow wide and innocent his smile still in place. He looked _too_ innocent.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He replied in that velvety smooth voice of his, which made my heart beat faster then humanly possible. All the while he was looking up through his long lashes, eyes burning into mine.

"Why don't we just go up to my room for a while?" He suggested, eyes still burning into mine.

I blinked my mind fogging up.

"What?" I asked dazed, blinking a few more times. I tried hard to remember why I was so worked up before.

He chuckled squeezing my hand a little.

"Come on." He said the laughter back in his eyes.

He lead me up the stairs to his bedroom where I was greeted with the gorgeous view of the forest with the moonlight dancing off the tops of the trees and the brook below. Still entranced by the view I didn't even notice that Edward and I had managed to make it over to the couch, only when I felt a slight tug on my hand did I realize where I was and hastily sat down next to him snuggling in to his icy cold chest.

Two marble arms snaked around me and pulled me closer to him. I sighed contently inhaling his wonderful sent. I never wanted to move from this place in his arms. A small shiver ran through my body from the cold contact and Edward immediately pried my arms from his body. I made a small noise of complaint and he sighed in defeat, as he tenderly wrapped me in a cozy blanket pulling me closer to him again.

I let out another sigh. "That's better." I murmured into his neck.

He let out a soft chuckle, stroking my hair.

All but too soon Edward unwound his arms from around me _again_, and sat up a little straighter, I sat up gradually too and took my hand off its resting place on his chest and tucked it inside the blanket.

"Bella what would you do if I gave you another gift, a hand-me-down of course," he quickly reassured. "Would you except it?" I could tell by his tone that it was meant as causal as could be, but I hear that he was anxious for my answer. I looked up at him, his eyes were onyx, still breathtaking beautiful but he had been too long without hunting. I lightly touched the purple like bruises tracing them with my finger. I decided I would let it pass this once and except his 'hand-me-down' with out a fight. Or, pretty close to it.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright, Edward what did you get me?" I said really curiosity building up. Digging my arms out of my cocoon of a blanket.

He grinned once at me flashing his perfect teeth before he was gone in a flash, only to be standing in front of me once again holding a small burgundy colored rectangular box. He handed it to me and took his seat next to me. I looked down at the box and back up at him.

"It was my mothers, just like the heart and ring Bella, I promise I didn't spend a dime."

The way he said it, and how earnest and sincere his wide eyes were, I just had to believe him on the spot. I griped the box tighter in my hands, looking down at the rectangle of a thing.

I took a deep breath and then peaked up at Edward, his eyes were trained on my face, waiting for my reaction to his gift, his eyes shown with excitement. I glanced back at the small burgundy colored box in my hands and lifted the lid off slowly, placing the lid in my lap so I could clearly see what was in side.

My mouth was probably open slightly at the sight, for inside was this beautiful necklace, simple but breathtaking all the same. Little diamonds it looked like were weaving in and out of the silver chain while hanging from said chain were four crystal teardrops, evenly placed around the front of the necklace. Slowly making their way down in an elegant pattern were they hung frozen in time and where they would rest against chest.

Edward moved closer beside me and I realized he was waiting for my reaction. His eyebrows knitted together a little as he looked at me.

"Bella." He said disapproving. "You know how much I hate not knowing what your thinking." Stroking my cheek, and tilting my face up at the same time.

He let the full effect of his eyes on me and I couldn't look away to save my live, not even if I had wanted to.

I sighed and found myself telling him everything. "Edward its wonderful, but I can't take this." I said gesturing to it still in its little burgundy box. "I mean I already have a- I gulped- engagement ring and that beautiful heart of yours." I lifted up my arm as if to prove my point. "Plus you know that I don't like accepting gifts from people-"

I was cut off by his icy finger on my lips effectively shutting me up.

"Yes, but I like giving them, especially to _you_ Bella." He stated. "Could you find it in your heart to accept one more gift from me? Please Bella?" He muttered.

I moved his finger slowly from my lips, holding his hand in my lap, my eyes never leaving his. Now how exactly was I to reject that face?

I let out a small sigh, but he heard it all the same, dang vampire senses. "I don't know why I don't easily take gifts, I just don't, but if it will make you happy I'll take your 'hand me down' with out a complaint." I told him smiling. I knew the words that left my mouth where what he wanted to hear, for his eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth twitched upward.

"Here, let me." And in one swift movement he was holding the necklace and waiting for me to pull my hair back. He leaned in close to me and put it around my neck, the cool silver chain falling gently on my neck. Cool hands resting on the back of my neck, till he took a step back to look at it on me.

"Absolutely breathtaking. You make that necklace sparkle, Bella. It suit you, it really does. I wish you would accept more gifts from me. By the way, Alice 'saw' that you accepted the necklace. She wouldn't tell me if you actually enjoyed it though." he said before taking me in his arms and sitting back on the couch with me in his lap. The blanket lay in a heap on the floor, forgotten.

"Well Bella, it's just you and me till the rest of them get back."

"Oh, I know." I replied while getting close and closer to him. "You know you're really good with distractions Edward."

He smiled, his teeth gleaming in the diminishing light. "Oh, really?" He said playing along.

"Very." I stated my arms sliding around his neck.

"And what was I distracting you from? Do tell." His breath cascading across my face, while his arms wound around my waist.

"Why, from you." With that I closed the small space between us, my lips capturing his, hungrily. After all, he is my drug, and _I _just happen to be a druggie.

* * *

Well, tell me what you thought of it! :) review!


End file.
